pokemonlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strongwater Lab
The Strongwater Lab is a lab hidden under a rock in the Strongwater Gym . After defeating Pyrolius, it becomes available. Main Hall When first entering, you will enter a hall with four grunts, three of whom battle you. There are four doors: one on the left, one straight ahead, one on the first right, and one on the second right. NPC Challenges Grunt 1= Main Hall, right by the entrance. |-| Grunt 2= First left in the Main Hall. |-| Grunt 3= Straight on from Grunt 1 in main hall. Abandoned Corridor The door on the first right leads here. It is locked and requires a keycard, which can be found on the Team Royal found on the lowed bridge in the main section of Strongwater Town. Once inside, you'll find an abandoned corridor with cardboard boxes stacked on either side. There are a number of Poke balls on the floor, most of which are Electrodes. Picking up the middle one in the top room will give you a Houndoominite. The others are just traps. Crystal Research Room The door on the first right leads here. There are three scientists and a number of crystals. According to one scientist, if you hold one of the crystals "you can manipulate the illusions," though he hasn't had any success. Apparently Pyrolius was interested in the behavior of Rebirth Crystals. On the left-hand side of the room there's a Sharp Knife that can be picked up. Interacting with the blue control panel will open up the next room. Prison Room ]] This room, accessible through the door on the left, is locked by the remote switch in the Crystal Research Room. Inside it is the King Fur, from Driftwood. He stumbled upon Pyrolius holding the 3 legendary while helping construct the Strongwater Gym , and he was imprisoned after trying to release them. On the wall, there's a poster with a ripped-off application: Restricted Area Having released the King Fur from the Prison Room, the rooms passcode panel, which is straight ahead from the entrance to the Main Hall, is unlocked. Using Litwick, the King Fur breaks through the code panel. Ahead there is a room with 4 Team Royal grunts and Pun Master JK. Talking to him after defeating the four grunts, and the Omanyte, will make you fight him. After beating him, the Super Restricted Area wll become unlocked. NPC challenges Omanyte= Omanyte of the Order of the Pun by the door. |-| Grunt 1= Just after the scientist. |-| Grunt 2= The first on the left fork. |-| Grunt 3= The second on the left fork. |-| Grunt 4= The first on the right fork. |-| Pun Master JK= The second on the right fork. Super Restricted Area The Super Restricted Area is where the Regis (Regirock, Registeel, and Regice) are stored by Team Royal. Pyrolius and two of his scientists are there, along with the Regis, on the first visit. One of the scientists reveals that they were trying to use Rebirth Crystals to combine all three Regis into Regigigas, but that it failed. The King Fur's Litwick destroys the research panel, and Pyrolius and the King Fur fight. During the fight, you set the Regis free, and they vanish. It's revealed that the platforms they were standing on were teleports, and when they were released they got teleported to the outside world. Pyrolius leaves, saying he was going to talk to the sages. Category:Locations